


Scott Ryder, Actor

by Masseffecter



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No smut but some smut mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masseffecter/pseuds/Masseffecter
Summary: Scott Ryder considers himself an actor.Sorry terrible at summaries!





	Scott Ryder, Actor

**Author's Note:**

> Very sorry! This is completely self indulgent!
> 
> I like to think Scott and Reyes have got working together down to such an art, that they just chat while they are working.
> 
> Comments/feedback welcome.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Reyes frowned when his omni-tool pinged. He had arranged so that it only made that specific noise for one form of notification. There should have been other messages before it reached that point. 

He tapped on the screen, bringing up the message, that had been pulled from the hack job he’s done on a group that seemed to be working under him. Well not him. Someone else was giving orders on his behalf. Again.

Though he hadn’t been expecting this message quite yet, his heart sank as he read the contents. We have the Pathfinder. That was all he needed to read before he was on the move, pulling the nav point that had been tagged on the message. 

Thankfully, through his own manipulation, he wasn’t too far from the point. Reyes wasn’t exactly sure what he would find when he reached it, but his heart thudded with apprehension.

Admittedly what he did not expect to find was several dead bodies and Scott Ryder pinning the last living one against a rock, inches from the ground.

“So now I’m fucking persona non grata? I realise I’m not exactly the Charlatan’s favourite person right now, but what the fuck did I do to get my courtesy no-attack pass taken off me?” He shouted at the terrified man, slamming him against the rock.

“You know the Charlatan?” The man quaked, though clearly still intrigued. 

“Of course I fucking do. I was there when he fucking murdered Sloane Kelly. Do you know what else I know about him, huh?” The petrified man shook his head adamantly. “I fucking know how to make the Charlatan scream like a bitch in heat! Maybe that’s why he wants me dead? Who knows? But it’s fucking insulting that he thought four pathetic humans could take me down. I piss on people like you on my morning stroll!” Scott’s face was contorted with rage as he shoved the barrel of his shotgun into the man’s face.

Reyes carefully approached them, not wanting to surprise Ryder. “What happened to that young man I fell in love with?” He asked jokingly.

Scott’s head whipped round at the words, the vengeance in his eyes now directed at him as his arm came round and pointed his gun at Reyes’ chest. “You don’t fucking get to say that word!”

The man scrabbled, but Ryder’s strong grip kept him pinned. “I have to admit Scott. I was wrong. You’re a better actor than I had accounted for.” A small smile graced Reyes’ lips.

“This isn’t a fucking game Reyes! You think you can just keep lying to me? Well you’re wrong!” Scott looked completely serious. Reyes felt the first tingling of worry at the pit of his stomach. “Fuck you! Fuck the whole fucking Collective.” Reyes knew the concern must be showing on his face now.

Scott stared him down, minutes passed by before Scott’s lips started to twitch, leading to a smile breaking free. He laughed hard, almost bending over to catch his breath and yet somehow managing to keep the man in place. “Sorry, but you had to see your face.”

“I am not amused Scott.” Reyes attempted his best glare, but he knew Ryder could read the amusement in his eyes.

Scott pouted. “I was just having a little fun.”

“Oh? You had me worried and you were already in trouble for the ‘like a bitch in heat’ comment.”

“Hey that was the truth!”

Reyes found himself blushing slightly. “We do not discuss our sexual escapades in front of the enemy, my love. Do drop him would you, I don’t believe he is going anywhere.” Scott’s grip releasing letting the man crumple on the floor.

“You’re going to kill me for some sick sex game?” He asked with horror, shifting backwards.

“Oh please.” Scott rolled his eyes. “You’re going to die because you tried to kill me and you’ve been giving out fake Charlatan orders. We’ll leave the sex games for later.” Scott gave Reyes a sultry look which made Reyes feel ever so slightly weak in the knees, not that he would admit it.

“Scott darling, maybe try hitting on me again when you’re not covered in blood and brain matter.”

“I’ll let you clean me up later.” He waggled his eyebrows making Reyes chuckle.

“Just what every man wants, to be able to clean blood off his boyfriend.”

“So you’ll happily lick up my cum to clean me up but wiping blood from my face with a washcloth is below you?” Scott grinned. Reyes felt a full blush, rush across his face. “Yes! That was a blush! Fuck yes! I win! Two today I believe!” Reyes gave him a shove to the shoulder. “Hey now!”

“Seriously. We do not discuss sex in front of strangers. It’s bad enough when you do it in front of your friends.” Scott Ryder had no shame.

“You’re both crazy.” Their prisoner gaped at them.

“He’s crazy, I just spend my time trying to keep up with him.” Reyes confirmed.

“You still blushed.” Scott said, almost sullenly. 

“Scott…”

Ryder switched to a grin. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

Reyes sighed, pushing his hand through his hair. Though he had to admit, he wouldn’t have Scott any other way. Even if he was exhausting. “Scott, did you actually find anything out, throughout your little dramatic scene.”

“Yup. SAM pulled everything we need from his omni-tool.”

The man glared at him. “And I sent all the details about who the Charlatan is off to others anyway, you are going down.”

“You didn’t actually take the omni-tool?” Reyes raised an eyebrow.

“Ye of little faith, babe. SAM blocked all messaging capabilities and wiped everything on there. He might have hit send, but it didn’t do anything. I didn’t let my excellent performance get in the way of the job.”

The man frowned as he looked at his omni-tool, swiping through, becoming more panicked as he noted the information was gone.

“When did you become such a good actor anyway?”

“I’m naturally talented in many ways. But after everyone was impressed with my performance at movie night, I’ve been practising, as we are planning to stage a play!”

Reyes pulled the omni-tool off the man and crushed it against the wall. “And who is starring in this play?”

“Me and Peebee are leading man and lady. But also Kallo, Jaal, Gil and Pete.”

“Pete? Your pyjak?” Reyes asked as he pulled his pistol out and shot the man dead, before dragging the body to the side.

“Yeah, he’s playing the part of my parrot. I’m teaching him to sit on my shoulder.” Scott replied as he dragged two of the other dead men.

“You have a parrot in this play?”

“Every pirate needs a parrot. As Peebs said, we need more ‘arrgh’ pirates and less shooty pirates.”

“And who is Peebee playing?”

“The noblewoman, who falls madly in love with the dashing pirate.”

“So this is a romance play?” Reyes asked carefully.

“Yup. There’s a whole scene of just hardcore porn.” Reyes dropped the body he was dragging and span round. “Kidding! You’re the only one I put my cock in.”

“You won’t be putting your cock anywhere if you carry on like this.” Reyes grumbled.

“There is a kiss scene though. All proper romantic with a swoon and everything.”

“It better just be the one kiss. So am I going to get to see this play of yours?” Reyes asked as he moved the last body.

“Sure. We haven’t finished rehearsing yet. But when it’s done, you can.”

Reyes came over to him, taking the Pathfinder’s hand in his own. “Come on, let’s go wash that pretty face of yours. Though you’re getting nothing licked today.

“Don’t worry. I’ll do the licking.”


End file.
